


holiday flair

by Ender12300



Series: ultimate failures (tm) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Texting, alternate universe - everybody lives/nobody dies, text-fic, werewolves are still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: derek-and-broody: i did not give permission for you to decorate my house.catwoman: doesnt stop us thoderek-and-broody: december literally just began.spark-of-snark: my dad wore a santa hat to the station today so idk mancatwoman: i already brought the christmas lightsderek-and-broody: sigh. don't break anything.truealpha: 2 l8 m8scream-queen: i feel like you do this on purpose now, scott.





	holiday flair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, jtere7 , for suggesting stiles's name to be spark-of-snark instead! :) Kudos to you!

_17:38, Sunday, 12/3/17_

**spark-of-sarcasm**   _has changed their username to_ **spark-of-snark** _._

 

 **spark-of-snark:**  so i was thinking we could put up christmas decor tday

 **point-n-shooty:** it's the third.

 **spark-of-snark:** :// only like 20 days till christmas tho

 **scream-queen:**  i've already put up my decorations. scott and isaac put up their decorations the day after thanksgiving.

 **catwoman:** how fiendish

 **catwoman:** wait stiles did you mean putting the deco up at derek,s house?

 **spark-of-snark:** hell yeah i did

 **derek-and-broody:** what.

 **point-n-shooty:** should i bring some of those inflatable things?

 **scream-queen:** yes! i have some cool light fixtures that change color and shape!

 **silent-but-deadly:** Sorry, I'm about to make/eat dinner, I'll be late if we are decorating, but I can bring some wreaths.

 **silent-but-deadly**   _has muted the chat._

 **spark-of-snark:** wow okay

 **derek-and-broody:** i did not give permission for you to decorate my house.

 **point-n-shooty:** doesn't stop us though.

 **derek-and-broody:** december literally just began.

 **spark-of-snark:** my dad wore a santa hat to the station today so idk man

 **catwoman** : i can bring some of my extra christmas lights

 **derek-and-broody:** sigh. don't break anything.

 **truealpha:** 2 l8 m8

 **scream-queen** : i feel like you do this on purpose now, scott.

 **derek-and-broody:** why am i always getting picked on though?

 **truealpha:** i kno wat u mean bro

 **scream-queen:** Scott.

 **truealpha:** ill hav u kno im not afrad of u lyds

 **scream-queen:**...

 **truealpha:** ok mayb i am

 **spark-of-snark:** yo derek remember that convo that sounded weirdly similar to the one scotty boi and lyds are having

 **derek-and-broody:** unfortunately.

 **catwoman:** when was this~? ;)

 **spark-of-snark:** ally what the hell are you tryna say huh??

 **lizardking:** literally everybody ships you and derek.

 **spark-of-snark:** okay first of all, no, second of all, youre an asshole 

 **scream-queen:** he's not lying though.

 **scream-queen:**   also, how did all of you get to the house so fast? it's only been around 10 minutes since we first mentioned decorating it.

 **spark-of-snark:** i was already at the house with scott 

 **spark-of-snark:** i just so happened to have christmas shit it the backseat of the jeep for no particular reason

 **derek-and-broody:** you little shit.

 **catwoman:** chill bro it was just a prank

 **truealpha:** ok srsly stiles has broken 8 thngs since we got here

 **point-n-shooty:** how does that even happen??

 **scream-queen:** stiles, your ability to break literally everything is mildly terrifying.

 **spark-of-snark:** rude

 **spark-of-snark:** but admittedly not exactly wrong either

 **catwoman:** you know its bad when the person himself admits it

 **derek-and-broody:** wait stiles, what did you break?

 **truealpha:** he broke a strng of lites, a iwndow, like 5 ornatments, and a lamp

 **truealpha:** *lights, window, oranments

 **truealpha:** *ORNAMETNS

 **scream-queen:** you can do it scott! we believe in you!

 **truealpha:** goddamn *ornments

 **truealpha:** ok seriously *ornaments!!!

 **catwoman:** !!! good job!!!!

 **derek-and-broody:** hurrah.

 **point-and-shooty:** you did it honey! 

 **truealpha:** i hate all of yall

 **spark-of-snark:** oh crap i forgot my dad said we can go somewhere for vacay over the break

 **scream-queen:** please never call it vacay ever again. but otherwise, Hell Yeah!

 **spark-of-snark:** sorry i wont

 **scream-queen:** thank you.

 **spark-of-snark:** anyways where do yall wanna go

 **literal-puppy:** whatever it is, im in

 **spark-of-snark:** we shouldnt go very far, maybe spend a week at most there??

 **point-n-shooty:** yo! isaac!!!

 **truealpha:** isaac!!! wat were you doing??

 **literal-puppy:** dying inside

 **spark-of-snark:** okay honestly mood

 **derek-and-broody:** i feel like your dad said i had to chaperone you children.

 **spark-of-snark:** got it in one,  _kiddo_

 **point-n-shooty:** all that aside, lets go to like, the city or something

 **scream-queen:** like san fran or something?

 **scream-queen:** also why are we texting we're in the same house

 **catwoman:** to be fair its a really big house

 **spark-of-snark:** yeah thats true

 **scream-queen:** anyway, jackson said he's okay with whatever, but i do want to go shopping a little.

 **point-n-shooty:** i do want a change from the woods, at the very least

 **literal-puppy:** we can see some museums too

**silent-but-deadly** _has unmuted the chat._

**silent-but-deadly:** Hey, I'm back! I think we should visit some museums too.

 **truealpha:** i dont rlly care tbh

 **spark-of-snark:** hey boyd, and we can drive to san fran or los angles or something and break into small groups to do shit

 **derek-and-broody:** wait, make sure to clear all this with your parents first. seriously.

 **scream-queen:** how sweet.

 **catwoman:** i think he just doesnt want to visit the police station

 **literal-puppy:** again

 **point-n-shooty:** oh shit, get roasted derek

 **derek-and-broody:** i came out to have a good time and honestly i'm feeling so attacked right now.

 **catwoman:** damn nice

 **silent-but-deadly:** Don't wear your leather jacket and the police will stop thinking your a murderer.

 **spark-of-snark:** OH SHIT BOYDDDD!!!! WHAT A SAVAGE

 **scream-queen:** holy shit boyd!! also stiles, never ever write like that again.

 **spark-of-snark:** noted.

 **derek-and-broody:** scott how do you deal with this?

 **truealpha:** idk man, but i guess thats a reason why u aint the alpha

 **spark-of-snark:** oh sHIT

 **literal-puppy:** shots fired likes chris argent

 **point-n-shooty:** i just told my dad that and he started laughing so much hahahaha

 **silent-but-deadly:** What has this chat become?

 **silent-but-deadly**   _has muted the chat._

 **scream-queen:** sorry guys. bye! 

**scream-queen** _has muted the chat._

**lizardking** _has muted the chat._

**spark-of-snark:** i understand why they did that but it still hurts

 **derek-and-broody:** yeah, i guess.

 **catwoman:** well the decorating is basically done so imma go home now

 **catwoman:** byebye yalll

 **spark-of-snark:** awww bye!!!

 **literal-puppy:** im leaving with scott and ally but i have to drive bcuz theyre making out ugh

 **spark-of-snark:** wait so are literally all of you leaving

 **derek-and-broody:** i would leave too, but it's my house.

 **spark-of-snark:** wow fuck you too

 

_23:56, Sunday, 12/3/17_

**spark-of-snark** _sent a photo to_ ultimate failures

_(photo)_

_It's a picture of the Hale House, surrounded by dark tress and a navy, cloud-empty sky. The landscape is beautiful, but the House is even more spectacular. Multi-colored Christmas lights line the edges of the house, giving the illusion of a glowing sillouette. The windows are dark, but each windowsill has a single electric candle. The door is adorned with a colorful wreath. The driveway has small lights lining the edges, once again causing an illusion of a magical path. Wolves made from wire are scattered across the grass, each resembling the members of the pack. It is a beautiful and heart-warming sight, evidence of the hard work the pack put into making something so domestic._

**spark-of-snark** _sent a photo to_ ultimate failures

_(photo)_

_It's a picture of Derek. He is comfortably settled into a couch in the living room, reading a book. The photo perfectly outlines his rare happiness. In the background, a TV plays a cheesy Hallmark movie. The walls are decorated in ribbons and wreaths, and the ceiling has amber lights stringing down. The fire is blazing to the side, and the ornament-covered Christmas tree stands talls. Derek seems to feel safe, adorned by a sweater with snowmen and reindeer all over, and covered by a warm-looking blanket with wolves on it. A light smile rests on his face, lighting up his expression. His usually scowling eyebrows are smoothed out, and he is in paradise._

**spark-of-snark:** goodnight, everybody!

 

 

 


End file.
